


Dreams of an island

by Samuuraijack



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuuraijack/pseuds/Samuuraijack
Summary: Elias finds the patient in cell 23 reasonably calm for someone detained against his will, possibly thrown in this mental hospital by the closest members of his family. His luminous blue eyes are often unfocused, lost somewhere that seem far away and colorful.





	Dreams of an island

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 13 gave me heartache... This is my attempt at some comfort. Beware, I'm not that good at it.

Elias finds the patient in cell 23 reasonably calm for someone detained against his will, possibly thrown in this mental hospital by the closest members of his family. His luminous blue eyes are often unfocused, lost somewhere that seem far away and colorful. It’s not difficult to imagine that anywhere but here is better but the small ghost of a smile suggests happy memories. Good for him. And that makes Elias's job to monitor him easier. When the patient - well prisoner, let's call it by its name - is focused on him, the sadness and anger are recognizable in his eyes but the man is a model inmate. That's why Elias is actually considering the offer that the man, who told him to 'please, call him Thomas', made him earlier. Money for some information. With his looks and attitude, it's not difficult to believe he can pay. So Elias decides to take the bait.  
The information is not that hard to find. He goes to the source, on the harbor. Shillings loose some tongues and on his next shift to Bedlam, he finds himself again under the intense gaze of his polite charge.  
-So, was I right?  
-You were, I found out that a man with a ginger beard and a woman with black hair were seen embarking together on a large ship stationed at the London port.  
-Where to!?  
Elias has never seen the man that frantic, all nervous energy coiled and ready to strike. In that moment he seems bigger, fuller. Like his body can't contain all the life inside.  
-Please! Where was that ship going?  
-The Bahamas, Nassau precisely.  
Elias sees Thomas's face clearing, smile blooming, like the aftermath of storms washing the world and making it shiny and anew. It's like he’s an entirely different person. Elias hesitates to interrupt the moment but curiosity wins.  
-Was it all you wanted to know?  
The blue eyes focus on him for a second and his benefactor answers softly.  
-It was. Thank you.  
He loses the prisoner's gaze again but the serene aura around him is quite pleasant. With the talk about this exotic place, Elias daydreams about the wet sand against his feet, the warm sun on his face, the regular sound of the waves and the immensity of the sea.  
It's the last time he sees Thomas.


End file.
